


Family Affair

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Blindfolds, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dad Spy, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Graphic Format: GIF, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: This summer will change quite a lot for the Mitchell household in wildly unprecedented but wholly pleasurable ways.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Sins [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1151





	1. Inciting Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499763) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Loosely based off of a series that stopped posting a while ago so I'm taking the premise and running with it in my own way.

Summer was looking bleak for the Mitchell family. Well perhaps not bleak, but boring. That’s what they got for living in a small town where nothing really happened. Amy was stuck scanning social media about things that happened in LA, New York, or Portland. And her brother, Josh, spent his time boarding around the neighborhood with his friends.

The bleakness for Amy came from the fact that she was becoming a woman with womanly needs. Sexual needs. Her mother wasn’t around to help her understand how to address those. And she definitely wasn’t going to her dad about it. That was just embarrassing. So where else was there to go but the internet? Porn seemed pretty enlightening and helpful. She was even redirected to a popular sex toy website where she ordered her first suction cup dildo and vibrator.

The issue was – during summer – she couldn’t get the privacy she needed with Josh and his friends storming in and out of the house at random times. She liked to get loud. But now… she was getting a little pent up.

Luckily, it seemed one afternoon she would get the house to herself. Her dad had work – obviously. And as she was in the kitchen looking for a snack, Josh and his friends were talking about skating down to the mall and catching a movie.

Kyle, one of Josh’s friends, saw her and offered, “Hey, Ames, you wanna come?”

Ignoring the look Josh gave his friend, Amy smiled politely and shook her head. “No but thanks for asking. I’m just gonna hang around here and chill.”

Kyle accepted her answer and she grabbed a banana and started walking for the stairs. She heard a smack and then her brother say, “Dude, why would you invite her?”

“What? Believe it or not but your sister is col. A smoking hot!” Kyle answered. “I know you’re her brother and all, but you can’t deny that she’s the sexiest girl in her grade now.”

“Ew, stop talking about my sister like that!” Josh yelled.

“I’m not the only one that thinks so, right guys?” Kyle said. Amy took the silence following as the rest of the guys nodding or something, based on what her brother said next.

“Well stop thinking it and let’s go to the mall!”

She heard their hooves leave the house and knew she was finally really alone for an extended period of time. So, she hurried to her room and got her toy and lube out ready to go. She warmed herself up with her favorite porn channel on her computer – Step Siblings Get Caught. She didn’t know why she liked those disturbing scenarios, but they really got her going.

So, watching a girl take it from behind by her ‘step-brother’ while she circled her clit got her wet and hot for her toy. So, she planted the suction cup onto the wooden floorboards of her room and straddled it, facing her closed door. She moaned at the head of it slipping into her cunt and sank down. She braced herself on her knees and toes and played with her nipples as she started riding the hell out of her dildo, moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” she cried out. She was so immersed in her actions; she didn’t hear Josh and his friends come barreling back into the house.

She didn’t hear Josh and his friends stomp up the stairs. Or Josh turning her doorknob and poking his head into her room. “Hey, Ames, can you spot me some cash for the mov—”

When she heard his voice; however, she opened her eyes and fell down fully on her dildo. She let out a scream – of both fright and pleasure – and crossed her legs and arms in front of her naked body. She shouted, “GET OUT!”

Josh was previously frozen. But a mortified Kyle was quickly to reach forward, grab his friend, and slam the door closed. He called through it, “Sorry!”

Red faced, Amy was quick to get back into her dress and put her toys away. She heard Josh saying something loudly and the front door slamming closed. Her chest huffing and puffing with indignant anger, she stormed downstairs to give her brother a piece of her mind. If he was still there. She meant to go for the front door, but noticed him in the living room, channel surfing.

“What the HELL did you think you were doing just coming into my room like that without knocking!?” she yelled at him, standing in front of the TV.

Josh, red faced too – probably in embarrassment – tried to look around her to his show. “Look – I just needed cash for movie tickets. I didn’t know you were doing… _that_.”

“I was supposed to be alone!” Amy yelled, exasperated. “I was in my room behind a closed door! You’re the one who barged in, it doesn’t matter what I was doing!”

Josh was steadily trying to ignore her. He couldn’t look her in the eye. Amy huffed again and marched over to take the remote away from him and turn the TV off.

“Hey, give that back!” Josh said, trying to reach for it.

“Not until you apologize!” she said, holding it out of his reach.

He leaned over her, almost pushing her flat on the couch. But she clutched it to her chest and tried to shove him off. She managed to get him on his back and sat on top of him, holding the remote in the air. They continued to struggle, and when her pelvis pressed into his, she noticed the feeling of a hard lump against her.

Amy froze and stared down at her brother. “Do you have a boner right now!?”

Josh turned red and looked away. “Well, what did you expect!? With a girl writhing on top of me – I’m only human, my body just reacts!”

Amy was about to spit a retort of disgust at him but then her hips shifted a certain way that her still-aroused clit pressed into the hard tent of his cock through his jeans. She shivered intensely at the unwelcome flood of pleasure at the contact. She couldn’t help herself but to rock against the rough fabric of his pants a little more.

Josh groaned at the feeling of her heat pressing onto his crotch through his pants. He felt his cock twitch. He reached for her hips to stop her. “What are you doing?”

Amy didn’t really know. But did it matter? She was half-crazed at the moment. She flushed as she said, “Well, I didn’t get to finish before you rudely interrupted, so I guess you gotta help me out now.”

“What!?” Josh yelped. But he didn’t do much to stop her as she started to rock her hips back and forth on his jean-clad crotch again. There was a discerning wet patch growing on the fabric between them.

“It’s not like we’re fucking, grow up!” Amy said with a half moan at the end because her clit brushed against the metal button of his pants. “Fuck, I’m almost there already!”

Josh was closed to powerless to stop her now. She leaned over him and moved faster, pressing harder down on his bulge. He couldn’t help himself anymore. He couldn’t deny the feeling now. One hand held her hip and the other went to caress one of her tits through her dress.

“Fuck, John, I’m cumming!” Amy keened as she practically squirted onto his jeans in intense pleasure.

She collapsed onto the couch and his chest and caught her breath for a moment. She could feel Josh’s still hard cock throbbing in his pants. After a moment to calm down, she got up and started heading for the stairs again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Josh asked her accusatory, standing on his feet.

She turned to him, confused. “Um, my room?”

He gave her a look and gestured to his hard-on with his eyes. “You’re just going to leave me like this? You got to cum!”

“Call it payback,” Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

But she didn’t get far before her brother pulled her back to his chest. “No way! You’re not gonna get me worked up like that and walk away! I’m just a guy after all.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” she scoffed at him.

He pulled her closer and shoved her dress down, baring her naked body to him. He yanked off most of his clothes, leaving his boxers around his knees. He then grabbed her struggling hand and wrapped it around his warm hard cock.

Amy tried to push him away. “We can’t have sex – we’re brother and sister!”

“It’s not sex if we just get each other off,” he pointed out, already jerking his cock with her soft hand. “It’s fine, I’ll do you again.” He reached around her and cupped her pussy from behind, stroking her clit.

Amy couldn’t help herself. She moaned at his touch, and soon didn’t need him to hold her hand around his dick and started jerking him off willingly.

The teenagers moved frantically until finally – finally – they both came with a shuddering sigh that had them sinking to their knees. Breathing a little heavier, Amy pointed to the white ooze that landed on the carpet. “You better clean that up before dad gets home.”

Josh had been too dumbfounded to respond as she got back into her dress and went to her room. Later, neither looked at each in the eye when their dad got home with pizza for dinner. Neither spoke of what had happened that afternoon. If he noticed the weirdness, their dad, Stuart Mitchell, didn’t comment on it.

Later that night, dressed and ready for bed, Amy found herself scrolling through Instagram, not able to sleep well. Part of her was still throbbing from that afternoon. The other part of her burned in shame and embarrassment. But there was nothing they could do about it now. And eventually, she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

In the morning, she avoided leaving her room. Her dad called out through her door before he left for work and she assumed Josh left to hang out with his friends.

But a soft knock sounded at her door as she was undressing to get into the shower. She quickly wrapped herself up in her towel before saying, “Come in…”

Josh was there, proverbial hat in hand. “I figured we should talk about yesterday.”

Amy shrugged. “I don’t think so. You were right – it’s not like we had sex.”

“That doesn’t exactly mean I was right,” he said. “Could you… could you put one some clothes?”

Amy rolled her eyes at him. “I was just about to take a shower before you interrupted me again.” She found herself letting her eyes trail down his front, catching the bulge in his pants. “With a boner. Again.”

He gaped like a fish at first. “It’s a guy thing – you got me off. It remembers!”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Your cock remembers? Huh? Does it remember this?” With a smirk, she dropped her towel and stood naked in front of him. “Well?”

Josh turned red, but if anything, his dick got harder. “Yeah, it definitely remembers that.”

Amy eyed him. “I bet it wants more too, huh?”

“Maybe,” he said.

In a bit of temporary insanity, Amy wanted more too. “Dad’s not home, I guess. But we can’t have sex.” She lied back on her bed and crooked her finger at him. Josh licked his lips and ripped his shirt and pants off. And apparently, he’d been going commando. She immediately saw his hard dick bob in the air in front of his body.

He got on the bed, on her, straddling her body, up to her chest. His fingers started idly playing with her nipples. He playfully gestured to his hard cock with his eyes and said, “Why don’t you play with it? No sex.”

Amy was playfully reluctant as she reached up and started jerking him off languidly.

Josh grunted and thrusted forward into her hand. But Amy wasn’t getting much just from him feeling up her tits. She let out a huff and let go of his cock. “You should get on your back.”

Josh frowned at her as he got off so she could sit up. “Amy – we can’t—”

“Not that, you idiot,” she said. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, pushing her wet pussy lips against his cock flat against his stomach. “We can get off like this. I’ve seen it in porn.”

Josh grinned up at her. “Watching a lot of porn, sis?”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and make sure your dick doesn’t go in, kay?” With that said, she started rocking her bare pussy against his hard cock, making sure to lay her clit against the smooth shaft. There was definitely something different to humping a real cock versus humping her dildo. More gratifying. 

She started moving faster. Getting wetter. It made it easier to slide all over his dick.

Amy moaned out, “Oh fuck, Josh,” and moved faster, faster. But she wanted something more targeted. She lifted herself up and hovered over him. She held his cock straight up and pointed it at her clit. “Rub my clit with your cock. Please Josh!”

Panting in forbidden ecstasy, he obeyed. He dragged the head of his cock against her clit and slit, groaning at the feeling of her wet heat against him. It was hard to resist the male horny urge to just yank her down and fuck her. Whether or not she was sister.

Maybe he’d been subconsciously thinking about it and his hand just acted. But as he swiped his cockhead against her clit and hole, the tip accidentally slipped in.

Amy froze with a sharp inhale. “Dude, what the hell!?”

Josh shrugged. “It was an accident!”

But Amy couldn’t shake the sharp jolt of pleasure at being penetrated by a real cock, even a little bit. He was warm and throbbing, the tip holding her pussy lips open, ready to spread her apart. It felt too good. Too good not to go all the way.

So, slowly but surely, Amy started to sink down on his cock.

“What are you doing!?” Josh asked loudly. But he couldn’t hold back on his groan as the first feeling of a tight pussy on his cock. It was like her hot walls hugged every ridge of him. “We said no—”

“I know what we said,” she snapped at him. “It’s okay, it feels too good. You just can’t cum in me, okay?”

Josh clenched her teeth as her still pussy clenched his cock and nodded roughly. “Okay.”

With that established, Amy slowly started to lift herself up and down. Her dildo turned out to be really good practice.

“Oh fuck, Ames, you feel so perfect,” Josh cursed.

Amy was saving her breath to continue riding his cock. But if she had the energy to speak other than whimpers and moans, she would tell him how big and deep he felt inside her. The spots he was hitting in her pussy.

She started riding him faster, frantically, hoping to cum so he could pull out and cum.

“Fuck, I’m getting close, I’m gonna cum,” she had enough breath to warn him before slamming down on his cock and squeezing hard as she came.

“Fuck, get up, I’m gonna cum,” he warned her. He helped pull her off and fisted his cock until he spit his load onto her bedspread.

The siblings lied down side by side, catching their breaths. Then Amy said, “Dad can never know.”


	2. Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Amy and Josh, their father Stuart had cameras installed around the house after a few home invasions.

“Oh fuck, we shouldn’t be doing this, it’s so wrong,” Amy half moaned on the couch.

Josh would have answered but his mouth was busy eating out her pussy. They had agreed that this couldn’t happen again. But the next day Josh sprung a boner at the sight of Amy in yoga pants and had her over the dryer. Then they agreed _that_ would be the last time.

But then Amy got worked up watching a Game of Thrones sex scene and dry humped on the couch. They had to flip one of the cushions to hide the new stain.

That had been the last time for a couple of weeks.

Then Josh and Amy got in a petty squabble about their head skills and after sucking Josh off in under five minutes, he was taking his turn on her pussy.

He flattened his tongue against the lips of her pussy and swiped up to her clit just as her cell phone rang.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, stop, it’s dad,” Amy said, pushing her brother’s face away from her pussy as she answered the phone. “Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Hey honey, I was just calling for a favor,” her dad answered.

Amy was saying, “What is it—AH!” But Josh – the jester he was – decided to latch onto her pussy again. She bit hard into her lower lip to stifle the moan.

“What’s wrong?” her dad asked, having heard her noise.

Amy tried to shove Josh away from her pussy, but he smacked her hand away with a grin. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice even as she answered. “I just stubbed my toe.”

“Oh, okay, well, the gardener was supposed to come this morning to pull the weeds but he’s running late so he’s sending his partner,” her dad said. “I just need you or Josh to unlock the gate because the partner doesn’t have a key.”

“Okay, okay, we will…” Amy said, trying to smother her gasps as Josh licked her clit.

“He’ll be there by three, so before then would be nice,” her dad said sarcastically. It was only noon.

“Yeah, d-dad, I get it, we’ll unlock the gate,” she stammered before rushing off the phone and hanging up. She glared at Josh. “What the Hell?”

Josh took a break to chuckle and say, “Just having some fun.”

“That wasn’t fun, that’s twice he’s almost caught us!”

Just yesterday, she’d been writhing on his lap in a top and underwear on the couch.

They’d been so close to cumming in their clothes but then the front door opened and their dad walked in, having forgot his briefcase in the kitchen. They scrabbled off of each other to opposite ends of the couch. Amy grabbed an afghan to lay over her and his laps and tried to even out their breathing.

If Stuart Mitchel noticed anything off about them, he didn’t say so. He got his briefcase and went back to work.

Amy was dragged out of her thoughts when her brother started ferociously eating her out again. He licked at her clit until she started exploding in an orgasm.

She was a panting puddle on the couch as Josh kissed up her body, ending at her breasts. One rule they’d yet to break – no kissing. That was too romantic, and this was anything but.

“I popped another boner while eating you out,” Josh said casually. “You’re not done either huh?”

Amy rolled here eyes and followed him upstairs.

* * *

Stuart Mitchell didn’t feel as guilty about putting security cameras in the house without telling his son and daughter, in retrospect. There’s been a few home invasions at the start of the summer and he just wanted to be safe. Also, he wanted to make sure his kids didn’t use their time alone at home to throw wild parties. He only put them in the common areas of the house. The foyer, living room, back gate, and front porch.

He didn’t even check in on them all that often. His phone got an alert when a door was opened, and the cameras only recorded when the motion detector was activated. He was just being cautious.

But one day, his over active Gladys of a neighbor texted him about some hoodlums racing out of his house and he checked the cameras. And he witnessed something he’d never thought he would. Not the part where his kids bickered in the living room. But what happened as a result of a silly fight for the remote.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away. His first instinct was to leave the office and catch them at it so he could punish them. Ground them, lock them in their rooms maybe. But a base part of him he never thought existed created a tent in his pants and he just watched.

Now he was stuck in a twisted perverted cycle of checking the cameras and watching what his kids got up to. He even added a few – to the hallways, laundry room, garage. Just not their bedrooms. Even he couldn’t go that far.

Today, he was watching his son go down on his daughter on the couch. It was only noon. But he’d been in this cycle for a little bit and decided to have some fun. The cameras didn’t have any audio so he decided to call them.

Amy sounded breathless when she answered. And it was amusing to see her panic and push Josh away. “Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Hey honey, I was just calling for a favor,” he said casually.

“What is it—AH!”

Stuart watched as Josh started attaching his daughter’s pussy while she was in the middle of talking. Amy bit her lower lip and looked like she was trying to hold back any more noise.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, grinning widely. He held back a chuckle as his daughter tried in vein to push Josh away from her crotch and he just smacked her away.

“I just stubbed my toe.”

He rolled his eyes to himself. “Oh, okay, well, the gardener was supposed to come this morning to pull the weeds but he’s running late so he’s sending his partner. I just need you or Josh to unlock the gate because the partner doesn’t have a key.” Luckily, he knew they’d never notice whether or not the gardener did show.

“Okay, okay, we will…” he listened to her gasp and try to hold it in as Josh ate out her pussy.

“He’ll be there by three, so before then would be nice,” he said sarcastically, just watching them.

“Yeah, d-dad, I get it, we’ll unlock the gate,” she stuttered and hung up. It sucked that he couldn’t hear them anymore as he watched Amy snap at him and then abruptly cum and writhe on the couch as Josh licked her clit. They exchanged some more words, Josh cupping his newly awakened boner and taking Amy upstairs.

That was when he snapped and decided the next chance he could, he’d plant cameras in their rooms. In a few days, he got his chance while they were both out. And he couldn’t be happier. Especially now that he was watching his daughter ride his son’s – albeit impressive – cock in his bedroom. They’d be so desperate for each other, they only shoved her panties aside before she hopped on.

He reached a new point in the cycle where he had to take his own cock out at his desk and fist himself to the image of his children fucking each other. It was too sweet to resist.

As they finished and he finished and spilled his cum onto his carpet, his only thought was how to get a live show.


	3. Live Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart gets his live show by being a sneaky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I wrote it already.

Josh and Amy had both agreed to stop pretending that the last time was the last time.

It would probably never be the last time until they went off to college or something.

But they had agreed that no one could ever know. Neither could imagine the total hell they’d be put through if anyone found out. Friend or neighbor or worse – their dad. This had to be their secret and they had to be the epitome of discreet. So, they’d stopped using the common areas of the house just in case dad came home early. He’d been doing that more often now.

They also agreed to stop if either wanted out for whatever reason. Though secretly, neither could think of a reason they’d want out.

Especially now, as Amy gets her cunt eaten out by Josh who had become a cunniligus expert with practice.

For the third time ever though, the ringing of a cell phone interrupted them. Again, it was their father. This time, it was Josh’s phone. So he had to drag his mouth away from her clit and answer as he flexed his stiff jaw.

Amy pouted, having been on the precipice of an amazing orgasm.

“Hey dad!”

Amy couldn’t hear what he was saying on the other end of the call. But it didn’t sound more important than her pleasure right now.

“No, yeah, no, we’ll be fine for dinner. Don’t worry about working late.”

Amy grinned to herself at his words. Perfect.

“Yeah, I’ll let her know. Bye.” Josh tossed his phone away and grinned at his little sister. “Dad’s not gonna be home until after dinner today.”

Amy smiled widely and pulled her thighs back and spread them wide for him with her hands. “Which means you have the rest of the day to fuck me good.”

* * *

Stuart had known he needed to play things smart. So while he plotted, he also watched his children and got off under his desk when no one was meant to disturb him. But he couldn’t only watching through a computer screen for so long. He needed that live show. So, when he perused the feeds and saw his son violently eating out his daughter who seemed to be loving it, he had to act.

He called up his son this time, just to change things up.

“Hey dad.”

Stuart almost chuckled at Amy’s pout when Josh’s attention was taken away from her pussy. “Hey Josh, just calling to check in and let you know that I have a dinner meeting tonight. So you guys will be on your own for that. Will you be okay? I might be later than usual getting home.”

“No, yeah, no, we’ll be fine for dinner,” his son stammered. “Don’t worry about working late.”

“Okay, well talk to your sister about what you guys want. I can always order something to be delivered to you guys if there’s not enough for a good meal in the house.”

“Yeah, I’ll let her know. Bye.” Josh rushed to hang up and toss the phone away. Stuart saw the way they grinned at each other. Then his mouth fell open as Amy pulled her thighs back with her hands, putting her pussy on display for her brother, and indirectly, her father.

He told his secretary to hold his calls, he’d be gone for the rest of the day. He raced home, glad that he lived close. He already had his cock out and was playing with it voraciously while he drove. He pulled into the separate garage, knowing his kids would never notice his car in there. Then he walked around to the back gate and let himself in. By the distant sounds of moaning and slapping, he knew they were still going at it, and the door was open.

He rushed upstairs after ditching his shoes and briefcase in his home office. He rounded the corner to the open bedroom door and excited peaked in.

The real live display and sounds made Stuarts cock jump out of his pants practically. He fisted himself and moved to the rhythm they were moving in. He salivated at the way Josh was ramming into Amy’s pussy with her legs in the air like that. He wanted to be in Josh’s place. Maybe they could share. As long as he got a taste. That would be in his dreams tonight for sure.

“Oh fuck Josh, I’m gonna cum!” Amy yelped, throwing her head back and practically crying in pleasure. “Keep going, keep going, fuck me! I’m cumming!”

He could tell by the way Josh’s mouth screwed up that it felt good when Amy’s cunt came around his cock. And he could also tell by the way Josh was beginning to lag that he was about to cum too but was dragging it out. Stuart hoped he wouldn’t for too long, since he was getting close to his own end.

“Shit, Ames, I’m gonna cum!” Josh shouted.

“On my stomach,” Amy gasped out as Josh pulled out his cock to jerk it off and cum on her body instead of in it. White ropes of cum spurted out, but some of it landed just on the outside of her puffy pussy lips.

“Dude, you’re getting too close. Aim higher next time,” Amy complained.

“Then I may get you in the eye,” he joked.

Stuart couldn’t take it anymore. He stumbled as quietly as possible to his master suite and tossed his pants away, cumming into the foot end of his bed with the softest grunt he could muster.

Now he was in too deep. Now he needed not only to watch, but to participate. But he couldn’t imagine either would be receptive if he just came out with it. Especially since he’d been spying on them. But he had to touch her. Feel her. Even just a little bit. And he would. No matter what it took, he would get his daughter right where he wanted her.


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart plots to have his daughter to himself. And she'll never know it's him.

Stuart wanted his daughter and he was going to get her. However, he could. He watched his kids on those cameras like it was his job. Just earlier today he watched them start bickering in the living room and then get wrapped up in a make out session.

Stuart fisted himself at his desk as he imagined Amy straddling him on that couch, teasing the head of his cock with her wet pussy.

He knew he had to move quickly. He couldn’t take the waiting anymore. He didn’t even take much time to plan out what he was going to do. He just copied a random porn video he’d seen before. He just had to get his son out of the way.

He texted his son to go pick up groceries with the family credit card and a long list that would take him a while. Especially since he was taking his bike. So that was easy to take care of. When he got home, Amy wasn’t around because she wasn’t expecting him. He shed his shoes and briefcase in his study and thought of a way to lure Amy downstairs without rousing any suspicions. He didn’t want to just lie in wait, and he couldn’t sneak on her in her bedroom.

He decided something simple would do so he went into the living room and turned the TV on. He turned the volume up, so it was loud and obnoxious. Then he ducked behind the wall to the kitchen and waited.

“What the fuck!?” Amy’s voice filtered into the room as she stumbled into the living room and searched for the remote. “Josh!? Did you get home already?”

As she found the remote and started turning the volume down, Stuart made his move. He stepped over behind her and grabbed her waist, pushing his hand over her mouth. Her gasp was smothered by his palm and he tempted himself with a kiss to her neck. She stopped wiggling when she felt his hard cock pressing against her butt. He took a hand away from her waist to start wrapping his tie around her eyes. That freed her mouth as well.

“What the fuck, Josh? Are you trying to scare me to death?”

He chuckled as loud as he dared, thankful that he and Josh sounded alike. He was finally getting to touch. She felt so soft and warm and flushed already. Was she already turned on? Did getting blindfolded and accosted do it for her?

He’d already undone his pants and shirt while waiting. But he wanted to bare her to his eyes. He hardly let go of her at all. Just enough to pull her shirt off over her head. His cock jumped when it was revealed she wasn’t wearing a bra at all. He barely undid her pants before pushing them down her legs. She smelled heavenly.

He kicked off his clothes clumsily as he finally kissed her. Her neck, that was. He lapped at the delicate skin of her neck and shoulder from behind her, pressing his bare chest to her back as he pulled her hand back to wrap it around is cock.

She giggled. “This again? Fine, but you have to do me too.”

That was no problem for Stuart. He trailed his hand down her soft stomach and dipped it into her panties while her hand started jerking off his dick. She was already wet. She really was turned on by this. 

He wondered how she’d react if he took off the blindfold and revealed who it was flicking at her clit now. That it was her father. Would she scream and run off? Call him disgusting? As hypocritical that would be of her. Or would she succumb to the same arousal she was displaying now and allow him to fuck her like he’d been wanting to and scream _for_ him.

But did it matter now as she suddenly cried out and her knees gave out. He had to catch her and practically tossed her on the couch.

She was panting. “We said no more common spaces. Dad could come home any time.”

He grinned to himself, eyeing her heaving chest, and ignored her words. If only she knew. But she couldn’t – not yet.

He pushed her legs apart and gently felt up her thighs as he did. She began to quiver as he neared her pussy. He slid his fingers along her moist slit and grinned as she whimpered. If only she wasn’t whimpering his _son’s_ name.

He crawled on the couch at her lower half and pushed her legs up to her chest, bending her in half. He smacked his hard shaft on her slit and clit, relishing in her startled mewls. He laid his shaft flat against her entrance and stretched her labia around it, sandwiching him tight. He couldn’t bring himself to really enter her. He started to rock his hips, pushing his shaft against her.

“Shit!” he cursed under his breath. It was so easy to slide along her cunt with how wet she was. He could just imagine how tight she’d be. He could tell he was just a little bigger than his son. With only a touch of pride.

He had to pull away before he gave into temptation and just slid into her. It would be so easy. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

He saw her frown in confusion and her voice was so cute as she asked, “What…? What’s going on?”

He grunted to himself and picked her, planting her feet on the living room carpet and bending her over to plant her palms on the couch. Keeping her at a perfect 90-degree angle as he finally dipped his fingers into her cunt from behind and teased her the way he felt she’d been teasing him – making him crazy.

“Oh god!” she squealed. “This is new…”

He grinned to himself. No matter what chemistry his children had with each other, he had the experience. And the imagination. She felt so hot and wet and tight around his fingers and he jerked them inside her. He rooted around inside her pussy until he found that magic inner spot that had her gushing.

“OH fuck!”

She keened loudly and bucked again. He had to grab her waist and hold her up. But he refused to relent on his ministration on her cunt. He would get her to cum hard and scream more than his son ever had.

And she did. She bowed her back and bent her knees and cried out loudly. It was definitely good that he sent Josh away. They would have been heard for sure.

He growled as he pulled his fingers from her and licked her essence off of them. He tortured himself by rubbing his cock against her pulsing pussy entrance from behind her while she got her bearings back.

“God, fuck me already!” she begged. He wanted to. More than anything.

He turned them around and sat down on the couch. He pulled her back until her entrance pressed against the had of his cock. He teased her hole with it, teased his cock with her hole. Then just the tip barely entered her and he nearly blew his load right then and there. He held her by her ass and hips tightly, moving her up and down on just the head of his cock. He could go deeper than that, could he?

“Stop teasing me, Josh!” Amy keened. “Fuck me!”

He wanted to bend her over the arm of the couch and ram into her like a dog. Or a wild stallion. But he just couldn’t…

He did move faster though. Imagining it was almost as good. It got to him, to his body. It had been so long since he’d even felt this much of a woman. The woman being his little girl just about blew his mind.

And blew his load. He pulled away from her and pushed her down so he could groan and jerk himself off until he was cumming on her back.

She was panting hard. And she was so limp that he had to pick her up and lay her on the couch gently. He fingered the knot of his tie and considered just pulling it off. But this moment was so hot and sweet. He couldn’t risk ruining it.

He calmly collected himself and his clothes and walked off to his study.


	5. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart is addicted to watching his kids fuck. And he can't hold back anymore. He needs his daughter's pussy.

Secretly recording his son and daughter fucking and fucking his fleshlight to the footage later at home had become something of a pastime for Stuart. He recently added microphones with the cameras so he could hear them. The groan Josh gave when he got to take off Amy’s bra and reveal her bare tits. The high-pitched yelp Amy gave when Josh fucked her deep from behind.

Stuart was addicted to all of it. Playing their unwitting sex tape with his earphones on while they slept in their rooms. A couple times he caught Josh trying to sneak to Amy’s room at night. Josh played sleepy and feigned going to the bathroom both times. One of those times might’ve been for real, it wasn’t out of character.

Tonight, his patience to finally be inside his daughter snapped. He slipped some liquid NyQuil into their drinks at dinner so they wouldn’t have the energy to fuck each other after he retired to his study. Checking the cameras, he confirmed that they both just went to their rooms and went to sleep. Peaceful. Alone.

After finishing some work, he shed his own clothes, sans boxers. He could hear his son snoring like their childhood dog in his room. Amy was perfectly sound. It was still hot at night, so she was sleeping in just a top and panties, above her tossed over sheets. 

He tip toed into her room and shut and locked the door behind him. Couldn’t risk Josh waking up and trying to come in for his own midnight quickie.

She was breathing deeply out her mouth, sleeping half on her side, half on her stomach. So, he could see her ample ass encased in white lace. His cock was already rock hard in his boxers.

He reached out, touching her soft skin with his hand. His cock jumped at the memory of feeling her when he blindfolded her, and she thought he was Josh.

He reached around her to pluck at her nipples under her thin top. She hardly stirred as they tightened into little nubs.

“mmmm…”

He froze as she made the tiny noise under her breath. He watched her mouth open a little more and then close as she breathed deeply through her nose.

He took the risk to lean in and kiss her cheek, her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. She shifted, but her breathing never wavered. He’d apparently given her the perfect dose.

Before he moved onto the moves, he made sure to close her dark curtains snug and shut off her atmosphere light. He wanted the room to be dark in case she woke up. She assumed he was Josh when he blindfolded her. If she woke up and felt him now, she’d assume he was Josh again.

He got back into the bed behind her again and reached between her asscheeks to tease her pussy through her panties. She already felt so warm with a small wet spot. Was she just perpetually turned on? Ready for dick?

He kept rubbing her firmly, groaning as she got wetter. And hotter. He pulled his hand back to smack her bubble butt a little, watching it shake.

He couldn’t hold back much longer. He gently turned her on her back and stripped her of her tank top first, careful with her arms and head the most. Then her panties. He shuddered at the sight of her recently shaven cunt right there for his taking.

He had to taste her first.

He spread her legs enough for his head to fit between her thighs. His tongue dipped out and swept against her slit.

“Mmmm,” she mewled in her sleep.

It made Stuart start, pulling away from her pussy. But he studied her face and deemed her still asleep. When she let out a cute little sleep snort, he chuckled. He decided to test her readiness with his finger, dipping it inside of her.

It was like dipping his finger into a molten sex doll made just for him. When he thought about it, he did help make her.

He couldn’t wait to have her now. Not just the tip, all the way.

He stood to yank down his boxers, letting his cock bob in the air. He crawled between her legs and slid his pulsing shaft along her wet slit.

“Mmmm,” his daughter moaned under her breath. Her brow furrowed in sleepy confusion. But her eyes didn’t open. Her breathing shallowed just a touch as her mouth feel slightly agape.

“Mmm, Amy…” he groaned at the feel of her moistness right against his raw dick.

He pushed her legs up and aimed the tip of his cock for her opening. It was now or never.

He sank into her with a low groan.

“Ngh…” he groaned, “so tight, Amy… my little girl…” He pulled his cock out of her and sank back in before he was without her velvet cunt sleeve for a minute. He felt high being inside his daughter’s cunt. Was this how his son felt? Was this why they couldn’t seem to stop? Would he be able to stop? He didn’t think so.

He held her down by her hips and languidly thrust in and out of her. He didn’t want to jostle her around too much and wake her up. That would ruin his fun.

He rocked into her repeatedly, holding inside her for a second before pulling out and pushing back in. He was intent on really taking in the feeling of her pussy enveloping his raw cock.

“Mmmm,” she whimpered, scrunching her eyes and cracking them open to peer up at him in the dark. “Wha—Josh?” Her voice slurred with sleep.

Stuart cursed himself. He needed to reposition her. He pulled out of her and turned her over on her side, so she was facing away from him. He fed her cunt his cock again as he leaned over her.

“What are you doing?” Amy whimpered. “Dad’s right down the hall!”

“Shhh,” he shushed her, keeping his voice low. He didn’t pause in his thrusting once he was inside her again. “You know how to be quiet, don’t you?”

She bit into her lip as she whimpered, reaching up to grip the iron bars of her headboard

He lost his head now that she was waking. She wasn’t facing him, and he wasn’t holding back any longer. He rammed into her, nearly knocking her into the iron bars. He grabbed her hip and thigh and held her in place as he fucked her.

When he reached around and fumbled for her clit, he knew he found it when she started whispering, “Oh my god, oh my god,” under her breath repeatedly. He put some more pressure on her clit and rubbed it in circles while her pussy got tighter and tighter on his cock.

He watched her turn her face into her pillow to muffle her high pitched yelp as she came. He rubbed barely-there circles on her clit and slowed down his fucking to work her down. And to hold off on his own orgasm until he was ready for this to end.

Still, his little girl’s cock was too tight for him to hold on too long and he was cumming inside of her cunt with a vengeance. He didn’t bother pulling out – what would be the point? He knew his daughter was on birth control. And the thought of filling her cunt with all of his cum was too exhilarating to withhold from. He held his cock inside her as he pumped her full of his cum. But as his energy waned, his softening cock fell out of her hole.

He let out a breath as he sat back to get a full frontal look at her pussy as some of his cum leaked out of her.

“You’re crazy,” Amy whimpered, panting a little, and still whispering, scared to wake her father down the hall. She stiffened as some cum slid onto her thigh. He heard her squeak and sit up, reaching down to her pussy to feel the thick cum seeping out of her. “Oh god, fuck, Josh, you fucking came in me!? That was the one rule we agreed not to break – what the fuck!?”

Stuart jumped off her bed as she reached to turn on her bedside lamp.

“… DAD!?”


	6. Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart finally has to tell Amy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He let out a breath as he sat back to get a full frontal look at her pussy as some of his cum leaked out of her.
> 
> “You’re crazy,” Amy whimpered, panting a little, and still whispering, scared to wake her father down the hall. She stiffened as some cum slid onto her thigh. He heard her squeak and sit up, reaching down to her pussy to feel the thick cum seeping out of her. “Oh god, fuck, Josh, you fucking came in me!? That was the one rule we agreed not to break – what the fuck!?”
> 
> Stuart jumped off her bed as she reached to turn on her bedside lamp.
> 
> “… DAD!?”

“DAD!?” Amy shouted, her voice cracking. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I thought you were—”

“Josh – your brother?” Stuart cut her off coldly. “I know. I’ve known for a while.”

Amy’s whole body flushed red, and she lept to her desk chair to retrieve her robe and pull it onto her naked body. Stuart already missed the sight of her tits. “You—you have?”

“Didn’t bother telling you about the security cameras, now I’m glad I didn’t,” he told her. “Imagine my shock when I catch you guys getting each other off on the couch. In the middle of the day no less.”

“You’ve been WATCHING US!?” Amy yelled, disgusted, and recoiling from him.

He smirked. “It’s better than the internet. Personal show just for me. But I couldn’t just watch anymore.”

Amy blushed and pulled her robe over her chest tighter. “You—you’re my dad. We can’t—”

“You’ve been fucking your brother for weeks,” Stuart pointed out. “Daddy wanted a taste. And now that he has… he wants more.”

He advanced on her. And she could back away from him no further when her ass hit her desk. He loomed over her, reaching for the belt of her robe and dragging it out of the loops.

“You enjoyed every second of it,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her robe open to reveal her perky tits. He thought about how delicious they’d taste when he suckled them. “I’m bigger than Josh, more experienced, I fucking made you. I made you both and I made you cum so hard. You felt so fucking tight around my cock, like my own personal cocksleeve.”

Amy’s breathing hitched in her throat. She kept her eyes away from his, trained on his chest. He was still in all his naked glory in front of her. His soft cock was already coming back to life, almost brushing the head against her robe as his erection pointed straight out from his body.

“Dad!” Amy squeaked, scandalized at the words coming out of his mouth. They made her thrum in a new and forbidden way. She should be shutting it all down. But her body throbbed at the realization that his cock had just been inside of her.

Stuart took her momentary distraction to quickly pull the rest of the robe from her body, tossing it out of reach. He looked at her pussy that had housed his cock not five minutes ago. While she was a frozen statue, he reached down and started teasing her warm and sensitive labia lips with his fingers. She didn’t react at first so he poked the top of his fingers into her soaked canal.

She gasped. “Dad! Stop! I’m your daughter!”

He chuckled darkly. “And Josh’s sister but you’ve been taking his cock in your cunt for weeks, as I said before. You’ve been writhing on his mouth and sucking on his dick. What’s the big difference with letting your daddy get in on the action?”

Amy blushed vibrantly red. The term ‘daddy’ echoed in her head. She could feel her body growing hotter by the passing second and passing swipe of his fingers on her clit.

Stuart let out a low grunt and pushed her back onto her bed. He pulled her bubble butt to the very edge and pushed her thighs right up. “Keep your legs spread like a good girl…”

Amy wanted to shout at him again. But her voice couldn’t rise about a whisper. “What if Josh hears us and comes to see what’s going on?”

Stuart laughed. “I gave him double the dose of liquid NyQuil I gave you, so I’d have you all to my fucking self all night. And I locked the door. I’m not letting him get in my way tonight.”

Amy gaped in indignancy at the realization that he’d drugged them. But couldn’t say anything as his fingers returned to her pussy and started teasing wetness out of her. Some of that wetness was his previous load of cum. Most of it was her re-arousal.

“I can’t wait to taste you and my cum mixed together,” Stuart said with a growl as he fell to his knees and stuck his head between her thighs. He sensually licked at her cunny, his tongue taking in her juices and the small amount of his cum seeping out of her. He reached his hand around her thigh and pulled the flesh of her mound taut so he could get full access to her clit.

Amy half-heartedly reached to pull his hand away, as it was all she could reach. But he easily brushed her off.

He pushed her thighs further back, putting all her bits on full display. He latched his mouth around her clit and tugged on it, sucking harshly and slowly as he went.

“Oh shit!” Amy gasped sharply. Stuart started lapping at her, building her up.

The more she whimpered and wiggled on the bedspread, the closer he knew she was getting to another orgasm. He worked her over harder, lapping and sucking on her labia and clit voraciously. When Amy’s breathing nearly stopped, he pulled off of her. She let out a whine but then took into another sharp breath as he shoved two of his fingers into her cunt without easing her in or warning her.

“Dad!” she gasped. 

He chuckled darkly from above her as he started pummeling her cunt with his fingers. He crooked them just so, manipulating her g-spot and watching with a grin as her back bowed and her pussy was clenching around his digits. He felt a puff of self-satisfaction and pride as her pussy started projectile squirting around his fingers.

“…gorgeous,” he hissed, pulling his fingers from her sopping pussy. He pushed her further up the bed and crawled onto it with her. He had her keep her legs up and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

“We can’t…” Amy whispered half-heartedly. Her eyes were clenched shut. “You’re my father…”

“You’re my little girl, made for cock,” he murmured down to her. He started working his girthy cock into her tight pussy with a low groan deep in his chest. “So tight for your daddy…”

Amy whimpered deeply, no air in her lungs as her daddy pushed his cock inside her, filling her up inch by inch. Her head fell back against her pillows as she just took him in.

Stuart bent over her, pressing his chest to her tits. He held himself up with his arms, so he didn’t crush her and started pounding her pussy with his cock. Amy was whimpering and panting harshly, her teeth going to his shoulder and her hands holding onto his back.

“Oh my god, oh god, oh god, ngh, mmmm fuck,” she babbled incoherently into his shoulder.

“Mmmm, yeah, so fucking tight,” he hissed, fucking her hard and fast.

After a little longer in this position, he decided to stir things up. He held her down to the bed as he got up and out of her.

She blinked up at him in confusion and – dare he hope – longing.

“Turn around baby,” he said lowly, taking her by the hips and turning her over onto her stomach. He pulled her up to her knees and before she could react or say anything, he was feeding her pussy his cock again.

“Oooooh my god!” Amy rasped out with a whine at the end. This felt so different to her with him and so good. So deep. But then he didn’t move. She frowned and looked back at him. “Daddy?”

“Fuck yourself on my cock, little girl,” he ordered. “I know you want to. Just rock back and forth, take it, use it…”

Amy blushed violently red in embarrassment. It was one thing to be wanton with her brother, both young and as experienced and inexperienced as the other. But this was her father. There was an authority, maturity – and it was all buried deep within her cunt from behind, ordering her to rock back on it.

So, she obeyed. She eased herself forward, letting his cock slip out of her – all but the tip. Then she slowly rocked back and let it fill her to the hilt again.

Once she worked up a rhythm and self-confidence, she worked up her speed, fucking herself back on his cock. She used her arms to hold herself up and whipped her hair back as she bowed her back and took him in deep and hard.

As erotic as the sight and experience was, he tired of it and wanted to use her body himself. He moved his hips, rocking into her as hard as she rocked back on him. She fell to her elbows and he only fucked her harder, hammering her pussy with his cock.

Her thighs clapped against his pelvis. He watched his thick cock invade her repeatedly as he felt his balls swell up as his orgasm approached.

Suddenly, Amy was keening and cumming hard on his cock, becoming so unbelievably tight. The vice grip on him set him off and he was cumming again. Like before, he kept his cock inside her as he unloaded with a low roar. He kept fucking her through it, some of his cum seeping out around his cock from her hole.

“Oh fuck!” he choked as a second wave hit him and the last of his cum left his body. He pulled out until the tip stayed lodged within her, dumping the rest of his cum into her body.

Amy collapsed in a breathless heap on her bed, and Stuart calmly reclined next to her, starting to run his fingers through her hair.

“Let’s not tell Josh about this just yet…”


End file.
